


Criminal With Heart

by Sa1989



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: What makes a criminal a criminal?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A HARD CHOICE  
Criminal with heart

Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN NUMB3RS

CHAPTER 1 A HARD CHOICE

EPPES HOUSEHOLD

Alan Eppes was making a cuppa for himself and for his son Charlie when there was a knock at the door, Charlie went to answer the door "who is it" yelled Alan to Charlie. Charlie walk back into the room with a man with a gun pointed at him. Alan drops the cups of tea he had in his hand in shock "what are you doing in my house" demanded Alan. "Well you and Charlie boy here are coming for a little rid and if you don't come with me I will kill you baby boy so start walking" the man laughed. "Please don't hurt Charlie I beg of you" Alan screamed at the man holding Charlie life his hands. "Look I won't if you move now" said the man Alan stood there in shock. "dad move" yelled Charlie as the man put the gun to his head. Alan's eyes went wide open in fear for the life of his son as he slowly started walking. "hold on Mr. Eppes I don't want little Donnie to worry so write him a note saying you and Charlie boy are going camping for a week" said the man. Alan quickly wrote the note and kept walking. Once out side a green Nissan sat beside the kerb the man told to get in the and keep their mouths shut ,once Charlie and Alan were in the car the man blind folded them.

WARE HOUSE

Charlie and Alan were lead to a small room then they were seated on the floor then the nam undid their blind folds before he spoke

"well I guess you are wondering what your doing here so I will fill you in, you may call me R.J. and because of Charlie boy maths equations the F.B.I. killed my big brother" "that's bull I would never used my maths to kill someone" said Charlie. "Oh yeah remember the gentlemen bank robbers didn't harm anyone until the . confronted them and the maths equation you came up led them to the bank that day where my brother was just doing his banking so now you're going to help me commit a bank hold up" yelled R.J. hitting Charlie across the face with his gun. "My son would never help you" said Alan with greeted teeth "He better or it's bye bye daddy, well I will give you a hour to think it over" greed R.J. as he left the room slamming the door behind him.

"Charlie you can't do what he says" Alan told his son "I have no choice he will kill you if I don't" said Charlie. "What about all the bystanders how many will be killed if you do this" asked Alan

Charlie knew he was right but this was his father. He was in turmoil about what to do.

WARE HOUSE 1 HOUR LATER

"So have you made up your mind Charlie boy?" asked J.R. "yes I have I will do it" said Charlie looking at his father, "Charlie you can't do this not for me" yelled Alan "shut up old man, ok let's get going" R.J. said with a smile

BANK

"Every get on the floor" yelled R.J. throwing a bag at Charlie.

Charlie walked up to one of the tellers and pointed the gun at her and said "put the money in the bag and no one get gets hurt o.k."

The bank teller quickly put the money in the bag. "Call the F.B.I. Please" asked R.J., "what are you doing let's get out of here" yelled Charlie, "What did you think I was going to let you get away with the murder of my brother Charlie boy?" Smiled R.J.

1 HOUR LATE

"O.k. now lets go Charlie boy" said R.J. "what are you crazy the whole F.B.I is out there" yelled Charlie. "Let's go think about good old dad" tease R.J. Charlie eyes filled with tears as he saw the hate in his brother eyes as they made a run for it. "freeze F.B.I." yelled Don

but R.J. and Charlie kept running. Don firer his gun and shot at one of the robbers then time slowed.

End of chapter1

WHAT WILL HAPPEN


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: PAYDAY AND PAYBACK  
AN: I know it's short but I just wanted the torture by itself and no aftermath you don't have to review but if you want to feel free and I will only update every second day sorry but yeah

p.s. a little fact torture is not a crime it comes under heading of assault

Criminal with heat

Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN NUMB3RS

Payday and payback

The bullet hit Charlie in his left arm but Charlie didn't care about the pain or the fact he was bleeding or anything. All he knew and cared about was getting back to the ware house and back to his father

WARE HOUSE

R.J. pushed Charlie down onto the floor next to Alan and said

"Great work Charlie boy this is one great payday for me"

"shut up can't you see he needs a doctor" yelled Alan "and that my problem because why" "because it's you who got him shot" "no you can thank don, aren't you proud of your son how he shoots first and asks questions later" "Don is a good man unlike you" said Alan then R.J. lifted his gun and pushed the gun into his head "LEAVE HIM ALONE IT'S ME WHO KILLED YOUR BROTHER" Charlie cried out. R.J. smiled at his words "so you finally admit you're a murder"

"Yes I admit it" Charlie said hanging his head in shame. "So I guess it's payback time" sneered R.J. . "I will cop any punishment you can think of but please please blind fold my dad I don't him to see" begged Charlie knowing his father couldn't bear to watch him being tortured. "I think I can do that but if you scream or cry out I will make your dear old dad watch got it" asked R.J. Charlie just nodded his head. Then R.J. blind folded Alan and collected some electrons from the other room and placed them on Charlie chest then applied an chemical substance with the same effects as L.S.D. that made Charlie see illusions that it was Don who was doing this to him, then R.J. flipped on the electric current and watched Charlie fry. The pain was unbearable but still Charlie scream he had to protect his father at all costs, This continued to happen twice a day for a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A BROKEN MAN  
Criminal with heat

Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN NUMB3RS

A BROKEN MAN

WARE HOUSE ONE WEEK LATER

Charlie was curled up next to Alan trying to get some sleep before R.J. came back. Alan was holding Charlie closed to him, although he didn't know what R.J. had been doing to Charlie, he knew whatever it was it had to be horrible to make Charlie change so much. Only a week ago Charlie was a strong and caring man but now he was scared and he was ashamed of himself for some reason. Then the door open slowly Alan just held Charlie tighter.

R.J. "both of you get up"

Alan "please just take me, leave him alone I begged of you"

R.J. just walked over to Charlie and pulled him up by his hair and threw Charlie towards his father

R.J. "guess what you guys get to go home today"

Alan "really when?"

R.J. "right now so move it"

EPPE'S HOUSE

R.J. "now Alan go inside while I say goodbye to Charlie"

Alan "there's no way in he-"

Charlie " dad just do it"

Alan "o.k. for you not for him"

Alan got out and walked into the house

R.J. "good boy now listen up if you ever tell the cops or big bother about our time together I will come back, is that what you want?

Charlie "no"

Before Charlie got out R.J. kissed him on the forehead

INSIDE

Charlie walked into the living room and sat down on the lounge suite

Alan "I'm going to call Don"

Charlie "no dad you can't, he said he would come back if we tell Don or anyone else, please dad I can't go back there I just can't please dad i-"

Charlie was crying he was so scare of R.J. coming back

Alan pulled Charlie into a hugged and said "ssh it's going to be ok son your safe now"

Charlie "but dad no place is safe now please don't tell"

Alan " ok I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, but I'm going to call him just to let him know we're back nothing more. Why don't you get some rest"

Charlie nodded and walked to his room

While Alan phoned Don

Don "hello Agent Donald Eppes speaking"

Alan "hey Donnie"

Don "hi dad how was the camping trip?"

Alan "what .. oh right good, look can you come over I want a guys tonight"

Don "yeah ok I will be right over"

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Don ".hey I got here as fast as I could now what's wrong"

Alan "dose something have to be wrong to want a guys night"

Don "yes because the last time you called me at work for a guys night was when mom was sick"

Charlie "NO STOP PLEASE STOP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Alan and Don heard Charlie screaming, they both ran to his room

Alan went over to him

Alan " wake up Charlie come on wake up"

When Charlie woke he just grabbed his father and cried

Alan sat then rocking him trying to calm him down while don looked on thinking what the fuck


	4. Chapter 4

Criminal with heat

Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN NUMB3RS

FINDING OUT PART 1

KICHTEN

Don "o.k. dad what's going on with Charlie"

Alan "it's not my place to say"

Don "that's bull I saw the fear in his eyes, and I know something has happen to him and you know what"

Alan "Don leave it"

Don "no look whatever has happen it's bad and I want to help him threw it"

Alan "don please I need to protect him"

Don "and I wouldn't his my brother and we're a family we're supposed to support and protect each other"

Charlie was standing listening to Don and Alan argue. He felt a pain in his heart at Don's words. He had putted his father at risk and for what Don's approval and he wouldn't make that mistake again. Charlie walked into the room

Charlie "hey Don"

Don "how do you feel buddy"

Charlie "look I know you want know what's going on but I just bear to tell you so would you mind if I told Megan instead"

Don " no I will give her a call" Don walked out of the room

Alan "are you sure, you know you don't have to do this"

Charlie "actually I do I have to protect you"

A HOUR LATER

Megan "hey Charlie how do you feel"

Charlie just shrugged

Megan " Don, Alan would you leave I think Charlie would feel more relax if it was one on one"

They left

Megan "do you want to begin?"

Charlie "it started a week ago dad and I were kidnapped by a man "

Megan " hold on don said you two went camping"

Charlie " yeah R.J. didn't want him to worry so he made dad write a note"

Megan "then what happen?"

Charlie "he took us to some tin building he said I killed his brother and I was going to help him with a bank hold up I didn't he threatened my dad's life Don must hate me"

Megan "don won't hate you had no choice, so after the hold up what happen?"

Charlie "then we got back to the building and he tortured me"

Charlie started to cry at memory

Megan "I know this is hard but I need to know how"

Charlie "he electrocuted me over and over but that's not the worst part"

Megan "then what was?"

Charlie "he gave me some drugs to make me think it was Don"

Megan "oh Charlie"


	5. Chapter 5

Criminal with heat

Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN NUMB3RS   
LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE

FINDING OUT PART 2

LIVING ROOM

Megan walked back into the living room to talk to Alan and Don. She knew this would break their harts know what that sick freak had done to Charlie. As she entered the room both of them looked at her. Don was the first to speak, "how's Charlie" Megan took a seat before spoke "I sorry to tell you this but your father and Charlie were kidnapped a week ago". Don turned his head towards Alan in sock "a man came to the house with a gun he said we were going for a little rid he had a gun to Charlie's head so I just obeyed his demands, he took us to a ware house then he got Charlie to commit a bank hold up by threatening my life when they came back I could see that Charlie had been shot I begged R.J. to get a doctor but he wouldn't then he tortured Charlie I don't know how because Charlie begged him to blind fold me-" Alan broke off in tears. "Charlie was tortured by electric current and the kidnapper used drugs on him to see you Don" said Megan. Don stood up and walked into the kitchen where he pulled Charlie in a hug and said "it's ok it's over I won't let him hurt you ever again" the two brother just sat there holding each other


End file.
